Family is Everything
by X Inori x
Summary: [One shot!] Sunao and Shinichirou have gone missing, and Sora is braking down slowly. But what will give him the will to live again? [Slight SunaoxSora and SeixSora if you squint.]


A/N: Even though Sora and Sunao are in a no-status relationship, I'm not sure if they call each other by their first names. But it would be cute wouldn't it? I hope you all like my first Sukisyo fic! Please don't be so hard on me! Review kudasai(please)!_

* * *

_

**Family is Everything**

Shortly after graduation, Sunao disappeared. Sora's world was about to brake, had it not been for Sei.

_"Aizawa is alive."_

_"He's what! How do you know Sunao!?" Sunao said nothing then looked at Sora,_

_"Sora. I'm going to find him."_

_"Sunao you can't! I won't let you!" said Sora pulling Sunao close to him,_

_"Sora. Even though I don't want to leave you, but this is for you . . . and me."_

_"Sunao can't you just forget it!?" said Sora nearly yelling,_

_"I can't Sora! You know that! I can't forget how he made me turn against you, how he made you hurt Shinichirou, how, how, how he . . . " Sunao suddenly burst into tears._

_"Sunao." Sora held Sunao closer to his chest._

---

That was a long time ago. Even though Sunao had that huge breakdown, Sora thought he wouldn't leave, but that breakdown turned out to be strength that fueled Sunao's hatred even more.

Now it was Sora who was braking down. What if Sunao never came back? What if he didn't find Aizawa? What if . . . No, he did not want to even think that. Nanami too also had to cope with Shinichirou's disappearance, but Nanami believed in the end Shinichirou would return, Sunao too. If only Sora didn't have so many doubts. If only he could be stronger. If only . . .

"Sensei!" called out Sei,

"Huh? Oh Sei."Sora looked down at the chibi, who wasn't so chibi anymore.

Sei had become Sora's student. After Shinichirou's disappearance, Sora became a teacher and replaced him. Nanami still worked as a school nurse. Sora began living with Nanami, they thought it would be better to cope with their lovers disappearances, if they both had company; as roommates.

"Sensei, can you help me with this math question?" asked Sei,

"Sure." Sora said, "Which one?"

---

"Thank you so much Sensei." Said Sei as he left the teacher's lounge.

"Sora."

"Oh, Nanami."

"Ready to go home?" asked Nanami, Sora nodded.

Walking home, the two said nothing until Nanami broke the silence, "Sora, I noticed Sei-kun always comes by the teacher's lounge often."

"Yeah. Lately he's been struggling with math."

"Not a very good teacher. Are you Sora?" Nanami giggled,

"Very funny." Sora said sarcastically,

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." Said Nanami, trying to stop giggling,

"I'll only forgive you if you cook my favourite dish Nanami."

"Consider it done." Sora nearly started jumping up and down when he heard this,

"Thank you Nanami!"Sora cried hugging Nanami, and Nanami began to laugh.

_"I wonder what Shinichirou would say if he saw us?"_ Nanami questioned playfully in his mind.

---

_-The next day- _

_"That's funny, I wonder why Sei is missing."_ Thought Sora as he did attendance,

Later at the teacher's lounge Sora talked about it with Nanami,

"Do you think he's sick Nanami?"

"No, I don't think so. He seemed fine yesterday."

"I thought so too."

"Are you worried Sora?" asked Nanami,

"No! He just never misses school that's all!"Sora countered, blushing slightly.

"Why don't you ask his friends?"

"That's a great idea Nanami!" Sora said exiting the room.

"Glad I could help!" he called back,

---

"Sei isn't sick Sensei." Said Shiina,

"Then why did he miss school today?" asked Sora,

"Oh. You don't know Sensei. Sei was in a car crash." Said Kitamura,

"He's at the hospital. Do you want the room number? We just visited him."Said Shiina,

"He's gonna be fine right?" asked Sora,

"Yeah he is." Sora took a sigh of relief,

"It's his parents were not so sure about." Finished Kitamura, with that said Sora ran towards the hospital.

---

"It's the room down the hallway to your left. But you can't stay long." Said the receptionist.

"Thank you." Said Sora as he searched for Sei's room.

Sora found Sei's room then entered, there laid Sei, many wires attached to him.

"Sei!" Sora quickly rushed to Sei's side.

"Sei!" Sei opened his eyes half way.

"Sen . . . sei?"

"Sei!" Sora said patting Sei's head lightly,

"What . . . are you doing . . . here?"

"You're at the hospital Sei." Said Sora,

"Where is mom . . . and . . . dad?"

"In the next room, I'll go check for you okay?"

"Okay . . . " Sei then went back to sleep. Sora patted him lightly on the head then went into the next room. Sora was already informed that Sei's mother has passed on, even so Sora still put on a smile for Sei, so he could become well again before receiving the shock.

Sora entered Sei's father's room. There lay a man with blue hair on a life support. The man looked like an older verison of Sora. Sora smiled, this was indeed Sei's father, since they both looked alike.

The man suddenly jolted awake. "Sei?" the man called,

"No, sir. I'm Sora. Hashiba Sora, Sei's teacher."

"Sei's . . . teacher? Hashiba . . . ?"

"Yes, Hashiba."

"Hashiba . . . that's the name . . . of my . . . late wife."Said Sei's father.

"Your what!" the man winced, Sora was a bit too loud.

"Sorry. But your late wife?"

"Yes . . . My late wife's last name . . . was Hashiba. She went missing awhile back . . . along with our son."

"Son?"

"He . . . did have . . . the same name . . . as you." The man said, breathing steadily increasing,

"Could . . . you . . . be him?" the man questioned.

"I don't know." Sora answered, though what Sei's father mentioned did seem true, Sora did remember what little of his childhood, that he spent sometime with a woman before Nanami and Shinichirou found him.

"Hashiba-san . . . please take care . . . of Sei."

"Then you knew."

"Yes . . . my wife has passed on . . . as will I."

"Don't talk like that! Sei still needs you!" cried Sora,

"Sei, needs his brother."

"I can't be Sei's brother! It must be a coincidence that your last wife and you had a son with my name!"

"Please . . . take . . . care . . . of . . . Sei."

There was a sudden beep. It was the heart monitor screen; it went blank, a single green line drawn across it. Sora didn't understand it, but he started to cry. He went to the side of the bed and pressed the button to call for the nurse. He didn't understand it, even though he had known Sei's father for about 10 minutes, it really did feel like he lost his father, even though Shinichirou was his father. Not a blood-related father, but the man who raised him.

---

"Sei." Sora placed his hand on Sei's shoulder,

"Sensei?" Sei wiped the tears from his eyes, as he looked at the headstones of his mother and father.

"Your father said, before he died. That I have to take care of you. Is that okay?" asked Sora,

"Sensei . . . "

"Remember when you were little, you called me 'Nii-chan' because everyone said we were like brothers."

"Yes."

"I'll take care of you, and be your Nii-chan again." Sora said hugging Sei,

"Sensei."

"Nii-chan." Sora corrected,

"Nii-chan." Sei repeated,

---

_A few months later . . ._

"You know what's odd Nii-chan?"

"What?" asked Sora,

"That the three of us are walking to school together."

"I'm sorry me and Nanami work at your school!" said Sora feeling a bit down after Sei's comment.

"No. I like you and Nanami working at school, but it's kind of weird, don't you think?" Nanami giggled,

"Yes. We see each other every day and we also just happen to live together."

"Since you put it that way. Yeah it is." Said Sora,

"Now Nii-chan agrees." Sei laughed along with Nanami,

"Hmph." Said Sora looking away.

"It doesn't really matter, because . . . family is everything." Said Nanami, Sora and Sei stared at Nanami, then nodded with a smile.

Through all the hardships, they would face it together as a family, and maybe someday Sunao and Shinichirou will return. Only time will tell, and like Sora. He would never tell Sei that they were indeed blood related brothers.

* * *

A/N: It would be cool if Sora and Sei were really blood realted brothers! But they do "share" the same last name(according to some sources, but they could be wrong.) I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry if I screwed up their characters! If they're any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
